Nothing's Coincedence
by FaithHopeGrace
Summary: With God All Things Are Possible
1. A Gift from God

~*~*~ Disclaimer:~*~*~ This story is written by me. I have been inspired by others, but I promise I would not copy. If there is something in my story that you have seen before, it's not intentional. I do not own anything that belongs to the original A Walk to Remember, Warner Bros. or Nicholas Sparks. I don't think I even really own the title because it's a line from the movie that I love. I do own some characters that will appear later in my story. I don't want to say who because it's a surprise. You'll know when you see them.  
  
~*~*~Summary:~*~*~ The story begins briefly with Landon and Jamie's wedding. The story really centers on their summer together and their miracle which I'm sure you can guess, but I'm not going to come right out and tell you. Have Fun!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~@-'-~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 A Gift from God  
  
The date was May 2nd, 1996. To someone who doesn't know how much longer they will be on this earth, everyday is a gift from God. That is exactly how Jamie Sullivan felt when she awoke each morning. To her, every breath she took was wonderful and she thanked God everyday that she was able to do things that many of us take for granted.  
  
Today was an especially wonderful day. This was the day she would marry Landon Carter. Even at age 18 Jamie knew she was in love. The love she and Landon shared was what kept her alive.  
  
For Jamie, the morning couldn't pass quickly enough. The ceremony would begin at 1:42 PM. Some may think that time strange to begin a wedding, but for Jamie and Landon it fit perfectly. The 1 was for the number 1 on her list, to marry in the tiny church her parents were married in. The 42 for number 42, befriend somebody you don't like.  
  
Jamie's dress was simple. There were no great poofs in the skirt and no sequence on it anywhere. Beautiful lace covered from her neck to her waist with snow white silk from the top of her chest down to where the lace ended. The skirt was sheer, but thick enough that with a slip it would reveal nothing. A simple veil of matching lace covered her slightly curled hair. Jamie wore no makeup for she never wanted to hide who she was.  
  
The ceremony as beautiful. The Corinthians verse was perfectly worded and the vows were written by Jamie and Landon. Although they sounded traditional, there was something else to them, something some never caught onto. At the end the words "till death do us part" had been replaced with "all the days of my life." The words better suited how they felt. The would be together while living on earth and during eternal life in heaven.  
  
Afterward, the reception was held at the restaurant where Jamie and Landon had had their first date. Near the end of the party Jamie danced to "Butterfly Kisses" with her father. Then came the final dance. Jamie and Landon had chosen "Only Hope" to be played as their wedding song. To Jamie's surprise Landon sang softly with the music. It was a day, a moment, they would never forget. 


	2. Number 3

Chapter 2: Number 3  
  
Landon awoke the next morning to fund Jamie asleep in his arms. He remembered the night before. They had checked into a small Bed & Breakfast for the one night. It had been magical, but the secrets will be left to the two who experienced it.  
  
A smile crossed Landon's face. Jamie had said that she didn't feel up to going on a honeymoon, but Landon had a surprise for her. It was number 3 on her list.  
  
A moment later Jamie woke up and rolled over. They smiled at each other for a moment.  
  
"Good morning, baby."  
  
"Mmm, good morning Landon."  
  
"So, how does it feel to officially be Jamie Carter? I know I love the sound of it." He wanted to know.  
  
Jamie thought for a moment before she replied. "It feels wonderful to be married to you, but I almost felt like we were married before. It's a little different. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me." She smiled.  
  
Because they had to check out by noon and it was already 8:00, they decided to have a light breakfast. An order of pancakes to share and a blueberry muffin each. Landon had orange juice and Jamie had a glass of apple juice.  
  
At 11:30 they were in the Camero and ready to go back to Beaufort. Jamie was slightly concerned because she wasn't completely sure where they were going to live. She just assumed it would be her father's house.  
  
Landon turned down a small street lined with tall trees and stopped in front of a small white house.  
  
"Where are we?" Jamie asked him.  
  
"Home." Was all he replied.  
  
A huge smile lit her face and all she could say was, "Home. My number 3!" Landon quickly got out of the car and came around to let her out. They walked hand-in-hand up to the front porch. Jamie stood there for a moment and looked around. There was a huge oak tree in the front yard with an old fashioned wooden swing hanging from one of the branches. The front port was white except the floor which was dark green.  
  
Jamie took a deep breath and opened the door. But before she could step inside Landon picked her up and carried her over the threshold wile she bubbled over with laughter,  
  
In the front hall were stairs leading to the second floor. There was a doorway to the immediate right where the living room was. At the end of the small hallway was another doorway that lead to the dinning room. Landon gently set Jamie back down and showed her around. Form the living room was another doorway to the dinning room and from there was the kitchen. There were another two doorways, one to the basement and another to the backyard.  
  
For the first time Jamie noticed that all their furniture was in the house. As well as the cooking utensils.  
  
Landon turned Jamie back around and said, "Come on, I want to show you the upstairs."  
  
"When did you do all this?" was all she could say.  
  
"Well, I brought all my stuff here the night before you came to stay with my mom before the wedding. And I brought your stuff that night. Do you like it?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh Landon, it's better than I ever dreamed! Thank you so much! How did you pay for it?"  
  
"With my dad's help. You know he'd do anything for you, Jamie. He's so grateful that you brought us back together. And so am I." Landon replied.  
  
With that said they went to look at the upstairs. At the top of the stairs was another hallway with a few doors. The one at the very end to the right was the bathroom. Next to that was a small bedroom that would be an ideal guest room. Then there was a bigger bedroom that would be their bedroom. This room had a balcony with Jamie's telescope (the one Landon made her) already in position. A little further down the hall was a room about the size of their bedroom, but with a smaller extra room. It would be a perfect nursery, if they ever had children. The last door way on the other side of the hall was to the attic.  
  
The first thing Jamie wanted to do was go sit out on the balcony. That is exactly what they did. There was some roof over it and so a swing hung. That's where the two sat on their first day in their new home. 


	3. With God All Things are Possible

Chapter 3: With God all things are possible  
  
The first rays of sunlight gently shook the Carters from their slumber. "What a way to wake up. Maybe I can convince Landon to do this often." Jamie thought. "Landon honey, wake up. It's a beautiful new day. And I'm hungry so we really need to get some breakfast."  
  
Landon opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Jamie's smile. "Ok, baby. The kitchen is already stocked and so why don't we go have from French toast. Come to think of it, I'm hungry too." By that time they were both smiling.  
  
Jamie ran down the stairs like a young child on Christmas morning, eager to start breakfast. She had gotten all the ingredients out and was mixing the milk and egg to dip the bread in when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Now who could that be? Let's see: it's not my father or my father in- law., it's not my mother in-law, o, I know: it must be my husband!" She whipped around and smiled at him.  
  
He laughed at her good naturedly, but somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered how much longer this would last. "Jamie, do you know how much I love you? More than the sky, more than the trees, and more than the ocean. I even love you more than every star in the universe." He whispered in her ear.  
  
After breakfast Jamie and Landon went to the video store to rent movies because "even though we aren't going away on our honeymoon, we can stay right in our house and have a wonderful time. So I want to go rent movies Landon."  
  
He couldn't argue with her logic so he went along with it. At the video store they rented a few movies, mostly "chic flicks" as Landon put it. But Jamie was so happy that he couldn't tell her no.  
  
When they got home Jamie and Landon watched one of the movies and then tried to figure out how to spend the rest of the day. Jamie had the idea to go out and find stuff for the backyard. So that's what they did. They bought a hammock, some seeds so Jamie could plant a garden, and a picnic table. When they passed the swing sets Jamie stared at them wistfully. She wanted more than anything to have children, but didn't want to leave them motherless, or worse, have them contract Leukemia.  
  
On the way home Jamie thought more about children. "Landon," she began, "if I ever get cured, how would you feel about having children?"  
  
"Jamie baby, there's nothing in the world I would like more. Maybe you'll take a turn for the better and then we can." He replied.  
  
The thought haunted Jamie the rest of the day. That night she prayed that she would get better and be able to have a child. With God all things are possible. 


	4. Touched By An Angel

Chapter 4: Touched By an Angel  
  
Jamie fell asleep quickly. She knew she needed her rest for her doctor's appointment the next day. While she slept, Jamie had a dream.  
  
~*~*~Jamie's Dream~*~*~ An angel was standing next to her bed. She sat down and began to hum the melody to "Only Hope". As she hummed she laid a hand on Jamie's heart. When the song was finished, the angel began to hum "Amazing Grace" and laid her hand on Jamie's womb. When the angel had finished both songs she vanished. ~*~*~End of Dream~*~*~  
  
The next morning Jamie woke up and thought about her dream. She knew she had truly been visited by an angel. At noon the Carters left the house to go to the doctor's.  
  
Dr. Purdy ran all the tests he normally did. When he got the results back he was blown away. It seemed that Jamie's cancer had taken a turn for the better. Dr. Purdy informed the couple of his discovery and asked if he could run more tests. They agreed.  
  
At the end of all the tests and after the results came back, Dr. Purdy sat down to speak with Jamie and Landon. "Jamie, it seems that your cancer has come to a point where we can treat it. I want to put you on a medication to test my theory. If the medication does what it is supposed to, we can try a round of chemo. And if the chemo is successful, you'll go into remission. What do you think?"  
  
Jamie and Landon looked at each other and grinned. After the talk they had the day before they were willing to try anything. Jamie spoke up, "Dr. Purdy, if you think this will work then I'm willing to try it. When do I start?"  
  
"I'll write you a prescription right now and you can go pick it up. I want you to take one pill everyday with breakfast. The bottle will be empty in two weeks; then I want you to come back for another appointment. So you'll start tomorrow." The doctor informed them.  
  
Landon was worried about something though, "Doctor, will there be any bad side effects?"  
  
"There could be. The worst I predict though will be a stomach ache right after Jamie takes the pill. Possible vomiting. If the medication makes you dizzy don't worry. In fact, you won't even know if it isn't working. Just come back in two weeks at noon. So that will be on the 22nd. I'll see you at noon. Do you have any more questions?" the doctor explained.  
  
"No, I think we're ok now. Thank you very much Dr. Purdy. See you in two weeks!" Jamie replied. She could hardly wait to tell her father and Landon's parents.  
  
On the way home Jamie was nearly bursting with excitement. Landon couldn't stop grinning. "Landon, why don't we invite our parents over for dinner and tell them the good news. I'm so happy!" Jamie exclaimed.  
  
"That's a great idea, baby. We'll invite them over for tonight." He husband replied.  
  
So the plans were made and the dinner cooked. Reverend Sullivan was the first to arrive and 6:00. Then Landon's mother, and lastly his father. The dinner was delicious. Then right between dinner and dessert Jamie decided to tell them.  
  
"Daddy, Mom, Dad, we have some wonderful news to share with you. When we went to the doctor's today he ran some tests on me and found that I may be able to be cured! I have to go on a new medication for two weeks and then go back for another checkup. If it does what it's supposed to I can have a round of chemo which will probably send me into remission!" Jamie nearly screamed the last part she was so happy.  
  
Cynthia started crying tears of joy and hugged Jamie and Landon close to her. Worth hugged Jamie and shook Landon's hand, tears brimming in his eyes. Hegbert hugged Jamie so close she began to cry too, tears of joy. Everyone stayed for another hour and then left Jamie and Landon to themselves.  
  
The two went out to lie in the hammock and watch the sun set. Suddenly Jamie remembered her dream again. "Oh, Landon, I almost forgot to tell you about the dream I had last night!"  
  
"What did you dream about, baby?"  
  
"I dreamed that an angel was in our room and the hummed two songs to me and laid her hand on my heart and womb. What do you think it means? I really think that putting her hand on my heart was what turned my cancer around, but what about the other part?"  
  
"Well, Jamie, maybe it means that you'll get well enough to have children. You never know. Do you believe it was a real angel sent by God?" he wanted to know.  
  
"Yes, I think I do. God works in mysterious ways you know. And nothing's coincidence, I don't think it just happened that I had that dream and then the next day found out I was getting better." She replied. Landon thought about what his wife had said. It didn't sound very far fetched.  
  
At 10:00 Jamie and Landon decided to go inside and put their pajamas on and go to bed. It had been a happy, but long day. Jamie was very excited about starting the new medication. She said her prayers, thanked God for sending her an angel and asked him to help her get better. Jamie fell asleep with "Only Hope" and Amazing Grace" singing in her head. 


	5. Ice Cream Baby

Chapter 5: Ice Cream Baby  
  
A few days later Jamie and Landon were getting ready to go out to the movies. Jamie had heard that Beauty and the Beast would be playing in the theater for a limited time and wanted to go see it. "Landon we're gonna be late!" Jamie yelled up the stairs. The things that most people saw as ordinary stuff, Jamie saw as wonderful. A minute later Landon flew down the steps.  
  
"We have to get popcorn Landon. What fun would a movie be without popcorn?" Jamie looked so excited that Landon had to get her popcorn. They went into the theater and sat down just as the movie was starting. Jamie's eyes lit up when the music began and Landon chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
When the scene where Belle and the Beast dance came on Jamie remembered her wedding. Memories of dancing to "Only Hope" with Landon flooded back to her. Jamie began to hum along to the music. Landon looked over and smiled, glad to see his wife having so much fun.  
  
After the movie they decided to go out for ice cream. The ice cream parlor in town was called Blue Moo and looked like a 50's parlor. Landon pulled out one of the heart shaped chairs for Jamie to sit in and then sat down himself. The waitress walked out from behind the counter to take their orders. "I'd like a small dish of chocolate cookie dough, please." Jamie requested.  
  
"I'll have the same, thanks." Landon added. "Jamie, I forgot to ask you the other night, what songs did the angel sing to you? That's the only thing you didn't tell me."  
  
Jamie had to think for a moment before she could reply, "Umm, "Only Hope" and Amazing Grace". My two favorite songs. You know, I love those names too, Hope and Grace. What do you think, Landon? Maybe if we have kids one day we could call them Hope and Grace."  
  
"Jamie, I don't know. They are nice names, but I don't think I would make them first names. Maybe middle names. Who knows if we'll ever even be able to have children? I hope we can someday, but I won't get my hopes up." Landon replied. Just then the waitress came back with their ice creams. The two ate quietly, both thinking about what the other had said.  
  
On the way home Jamie said very little and Landon worried about her. "Jamie, baby, I'm sorry I said what I did at the ice cream place. I don't want you to loose hope. I really want to have children someday too and maybe this round of chemo will make it possible to have children in a few years."  
  
"It's not likely Landon. Normally chemo would make it impossible to have children and I've already had a few rounds." Suddenly a smile lit her face, "Landon, I just remembered something! The angel, maybe she'll come back after I go into remission!" Landon began to smile too when she said that. It would be wonderful, but would she come back? 


	6. Star Light, Star Bright

Chapter 6: Star Light, Star Bright  
  
The days came one after the other, as they always do, and Jamie continued to take her pills. The side effects were worse than the doctor had said they'd be. She was throwing up, dizzy, and had diarrhea. Finally, it was Wednesday the 22nd, the day of Jamie's doctor's appointment. Both Jamie and Landon woke up very early after a restless night.  
  
In the car Landon tried to make conversation with Jamie, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Jamie, you look very nice, baby."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"The book of Joshua."  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"A little."  
  
Eventually he just gave up. After about ten minutes Jamie had stopped reading her Bible and had switched to praying. Landon could hear her speaking softly but couldn't make out the words.  
  
In another 5 minutes they had arrived at the hospital. It was almost time for Jamie's appointment so they signed in and sat in the waiting room. Almost immediately after they sat down Dr. Purdy came out. "Good after noon Mr. and Mrs. Carter. Jamie, how are you feeling today?"  
  
"I feel pretty good. A little sick from the last pill I took this morning, but other than that, pretty good." Jamie replied.  
  
"Well, come on then back to the examining room and we'll run those tests to see if the medication helped." The doctor suggested. Jamie and Landon quickly stood up and followed him.  
  
The tests were very familiar to Jamie and didn't take very long. After about an hour the tests were sent down to the lab. Dr. Purdy invited Jamie and Landon to have lunch with him in the hospital's cafeteria while they waited for the results.  
  
The food in the hospital was surprisingly good. Lunch lasted for about an hour. While they ate Landon and Dr. Purdy discussed medical schools and different branches of medicine.  
  
Finally, two hours after the tests were finished the results came back. Dr. Purdy read over them twice to make sure he was reading them right and then smiled at Jamie and Landon. "Jamie, I have wonderful news for you! The tests came back positive, the medicine did what it was supposed to and we can try a round of chemo!"  
  
Jamie was so happy she began to cry and Landon hugged her close to him. "Dr. Purdy, when does the chemo start?" Landon wanted to know.  
  
"Well, we'll have to surgically insert a pump and we can do that tomorrow. Then after a day of recuperation we can have the first go. Jamie, you'll have to come back every Saturday for six weeks, and then we'll see what to do. If you go into remission, that's great. If you don't we'll have to find something else. After the chemo you'll have to go on another medication. As you know your immune system will be weak and the medicine will help it work." The doctor explained.  
  
Jamie was so happy she couldn't speak. She knew the chemo would be horrible, even more so than the medicine she had been on, but it was worth it.  
  
That night, back home and on the balcony again, Landon asked Jamie when they should tell their parents. "We can call them tomorrow morning before we go to the hospital. That way they can be there. Call them right before we leave and tell them to meet you at the hospital. While I'm in surgery tell them the whole story. Sound good?" Jamie said.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like a good plan to me. It's too late to call them now. Say, why don't we go put our pajamas on and sleep out here on the swing like we did the first night here. To celebrate." Landon suggested.  
  
"That sounds wonderful. I was wondering when we'd get to go that again. Too bad we don't be able to have French toast for breakfast again. The doctor said I can't eat anything from midnight until after my surgery. Let's go get changed and look at the stars before we fall asleep." Jamie answered.  
  
"Whatever you want, baby. We can look for your star while we're at it." Landon agreed.  
  
So Jamie and Landon changed into their pjs and looked for Jamie's star. It didn't take them long. It never did. Jamie's was the biggest and brightest. It was as though God was keeping a special watch on her through her star.  
  
After about and hour of looking at the stars and talking about everything and nothing, the Carters fell asleep on the swing. It was one of those wonderful, peaceful nights. Jamie was hoping for another dream, but none came. Well, that's not true, she did have a dream, it just wasn't the one she wanted. 


	7. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams  
  
That night Jamie dreamed she was standing in a nursery. The room was painted to look like the outdoors. The ceiling and about halfway down the walls looked like the sky. The bottom half was green like the grass and there were bunnies painted that looked like they were playing. In one corner was a painting of a tree with a birds nest in it. On the ceiling near the tree was the sun, with a baby's face in it. The crib was placed near the tree so that the baby's head would lie right beneath the sun. A changing table was on the adjacent wall and a dresser on the next. The closet and a tall bookshelf were on the last one. The shelves were loaded with books and pictures and stuffed animals and a stereo with many cds. A rocking chair was in the corner between the changing table and the dresser.  
  
A young woman, no more than 22 sat in the chair with a small baby in her arms. This woman seemed oddly familiar, as though Jamie had met her before. But she couldn't place her. She was singing softly to the baby, who was wrapped in a light pink blanket.  
  
~*~*~the Song~*~*~ Little baby shut your eyes There's nothing more to see Nothing at all but Daddy, you and me Just imagine the wonderful colors And dollies and teddy bears too When you awake I'll be right here Watching over you Yes I'll be watching over you ~*~*~End of the Song~*~*~  
  
Jamie began to sing along with her. She didn't know how she knew the words. The song was over far too quickly. The woman stood up and laid the baby in the crib. After watching the baby for a moment or two she walked out of the room. Jamie walked over to the crib to get a good look at the baby, but just as she tilted her head down she woke up.  
  
"Jamie, baby, wake up. We need to get dressed or we'll be late and I still have to call our parents." Landon said, shaking her lightly.  
  
"Good morning Landon. I was just dreaming about something, but I don't remember what it was now." Jamie replied.  
  
"Well, baby, why don't you go get dressed and think about it. I'll go call our parents and then I'll get dressed too. It'll take me a lot less time!" Landon laughed  
  
Jamie laughed too, but her mind was on her dream.  
  
About ten minutes later Landon had called his parents and father-in-law and was getting dressed when Jamie came back into the bedroom. "Are you almost ready to go, Landon?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, baby. I'll be ready in one minute."  
  
"Ok, I'll wait down stairs."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
Within five minutes both were ready to go and out the door. Again Jamie said very little in the car, but Landon didn't push it this time. He was praying as well.  
  
When they got to the hospital Jamie almost immediately went into surgery. Right before she went in all the parents showed up. Hegbert lead them all in a short prayer and then Jamie went in.  
  
Landon paced the waiting room for three hours, unable to keep his mind on anything but worrying about Jamie. Finally, the doctor came out.  
  
"Ok, we've finished the surgery and she's in recovery waking up. You can go to see her once we get her into a room which will be in about 15 minutes. You can all go in at once, but don't excite her." The doctor ordered. All four nodded in unison.  
  
When Jamie woke up she wondered where she was, then she remembered the surgery. The doctor came in and told her the same thing he had told the others.  
  
When Jamie was finally put in a room Landon was the first in the door. He walked over to her bed and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Came the reply.  
  
The Dr. Purdy came in. "The surgery went well," he began. "We can start chemo on Saturday. Jamie, I'll be checking on you a few times between now and then. Ok? And Landon, would you like me to get you a bed?" he asked, reading Landon's mind. The answers came in the form of nods.  
  
~*~Author's Note~ I swore I wasn't going to do this, but I just wanted to let you know that the song the woman in the dream sang is a real song that I wrote as a lullaby for my five little cousins (whose name I borrowed in this story in fact). The song's title is Little Baby Shut Your Eyes. Long and obvious, but it works. I hope you are enjoying my story! 


	8. Blue's Clues

Chapter 8: Blue's Clues  
  
After a day of recuperation Jamie had her first chemo of the six weeks. Landon stayed with her through it, but it was hard to see her. The chemicals to make her better were making her sick too. Afterward she threw up.  
  
It went on like this for the six weeks. Every Saturday Jamie and Landon would get up, get dressed, and go to the hospital. Jamie would have her chemo and go home sick. Everything the doctor said would happen did.  
  
Finally, at the end of the six horrible weeks the chemo was over. The pump that had been inserted in Jamie was removed. To celebrate Jamie and Landon had their parents over for dinner again.  
  
The night after the dinner party Jamie and Landon spent the night on the balcony again. It was such a peaceful night, and so clear. Jamie was hoping she'd have another dream, or at least remember the one she had had the night before she went into surgery, but she didn't. The only thing she remembered was the lullaby, which she sang softly before falling asleep.  
  
Landon could hear her singing, but didn't bother her. In her voice he could tell she was trying to remember something and that it hurt her to do so. She sang the same song over and over. He was beginning to worry about her.  
  
Finally Landon asked Jamie about the song. "Jamie, where did you learn that song? It's really beautiful, but it seems to be bothering you."  
  
Jamie hesitated for a minute before answering, "Well, I had a dream a few weeks ago. I was in a beautiful nursery and there was a young woman there holding a baby, singing that song. I've seen her face before, but I just can't figure out where. In my dream I bent over to look at the baby once it had been laid in the crib, but then you woke me up. Something tells me God is sending me dreams for a reason, but I just don't know what. It's almost like Blue's Clues, but I need the third clue."  
  
"Well baby, maybe you'll have another dream tonight." Landon tried to comfort her.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Was all Jamie replied before drifting off to sleep. 


	9. I'll Be Back

Chapter 9: I'll Be Back  
  
Jamie slept very peacefully that night. What she was hoping for happened, she had another dream.  
  
~*~*~Jamie's Dream~*~*~ Jamie was standing in her Father's house, in her old bedroom. She could see herself lying on the bed, asleep. She looked the way she had when she was about eight years old. There was a woman standing over her, bathed in a soft light, almost like a night light. Jamie stepped closer to get a good look at herself. She could her mother's bible lying on the bedside table. The woman sat down on the bed and began to hum the melody to the lullaby Jamie had heard in her other dream. She walked around to the other side of the bed so she could look at the angel. When she saw her face she gasped. The angel looked up at her and smiled.  
  
Suddenly Jamie was in another room, it was the guest bedroom in the house she lived in with Landon. The angel appeared next to her. "Jamie." The angel said softly.  
  
"Mommy?" Jamie asked. "Is it you?"  
  
"Yes Jamie, it's me. I've come to give you a message." Her mother replied.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have been coming to you for a few weeks now in your dreams because I have wonderful news for you. You're going to be fine. Someday you'll even have children." Elizabeth informed her daughter.  
  
"But Mom, I can't. Not with all the chemo and the cancer. How do you know?" Jamie was confused,  
  
"Jamie, dolly, you'll just have to trust me. Don't forget the songs I sang to you in your first dream. You know, those were the songs that lit up your face the most when you were a baby." Elizabeth said. "I have to go now, Jamie. I'll be back. Not for a long time. But I'll be back." With that Elizabeth hugged her daughter close to her, then turned to leave. Jamie blew her a kiss, and her mother returned it. ~*~*~End of Dream~*~*~  
  
The next morning Jamie woke up to find Landon still asleep. She mentally debated whether or not to tell him. Finally she decided she would because she could never keep something from him. But, it would be when the time was right.  
  
With that Jamie stood up, careful not to wake her sleeping husband, and walked over to the desk in their bedroom. 


	10. Not so Much Lucky, as Blessed

Chapter 10: Not so Much Lucky, as Blessed  
  
When Landon woke up he could tell something was different. Like the whole world was happy. He looked around for Jamie, but didn't see her. "Where can she be?" he wondered mentally.  
  
Jamie was downstairs in the living room reading a book of poems by A. A. Milne. She was so into the poem she was reading, "Binker" that she didn't even hear Landon come downstairs. Suddenly she felt something tickle her and she jumped six inches in the air with surprise ((a.n. that is part of a line from one of the Classic Winnie-the-Pooh stories by A.A. Milne. And he really did write a poem called "Binker")) Jamie jumped off the couch laughing and trying to get back at Landon, but before she could he grabbed her and hugged her tight.  
  
"What do you say we go out for breakfast?" Landon asked.  
  
"OK, but don't forget that we have to go back to the doctor's today. He's gonna check to see if my cancer is gone and if it is start me on that medicine. So why don't we hit McDonald's on the way. I haven't had an Egg McMuffin in ages!" Jamie replied excitedly.  
  
About an hour later Jamie and Landon were ready to go out. They stopped at McDonald's and had breakfast. Then they went to the hospital. Jamie was a little nervous again, but not nearly as much as the other times. Landon noticed but didn't say anything in case that would jinx it.  
  
The couple was just in time for Jamie's appointment and so went right in. The same old tests were run again and again 2 hours passed before the results came. When Dr. Purdy read them he nearly jumped out of his seat. "Jamie, it's gone! You're in remission! We can begin the medication!"  
  
Landon jumped up and hugged Jamie, then shook the doctor's hand. Jamie hugged Dr. Purdy as well.  
  
"Well now, let's get that prescription written so you two can get out of here and celebrate. Jamie you are one lucky girl." Dr. Purdy said.  
  
But Jamie replied thoughtfully, "Not so much lucky, Dr. Purdy, as I am blessed." And she smiled warmly at him.  
  
That night all their parents came over again for dinner to hear the good news. They were so excited for them. In the midst of it all, Jamie could feel her mother's presence. She could tell Elizabeth was smiling at her in the loving way that only a mother can smile. 


	11. note

Author's note.  
  
I'm sorry it's been forever since I updated. And it'll probably be another forever. I'm working on an idea for another fanfic so I want opinions. Ok? No opinions, no new fanfic, no updates. Lol. I sound stupid.anyhoot. My idea:  
  
Landon and Jamie are 14. It tells about their lives then. I can't tell too much. But I am modeling Landon after a real person who already reminds me of him.  
  
So, what do yall think? 


End file.
